


A wish Fulfilled

by AislingRoisin (JayBird345)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Family Feels, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin
Summary: An Aesthetic of our favourite minor Nara Family.





	A wish Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niyuu_Trickster_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/gifts).



> Hope you like this fancast of the cutest side Nara Family characters

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/561647150489010196/576969241593380864/PhotoGrid_1557630560954.jpg)


End file.
